<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Descendants - Danganronpa Version by damnboiismorty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752877">Descendants - Danganronpa Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnboiismorty/pseuds/damnboiismorty'>damnboiismorty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Prince Gundham, Slow Burn, there might be ooc moments idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnboiismorty/pseuds/damnboiismorty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of Hope decided to allow four children of villains to come study at Hope's Peak Academy from the Isle of Despair. The four lucky selected students are Sonia Nevermind, Ibuki Mioda, Kazuichi Soda and Nagito Komaeda. What soon to be king Gundham didn't know is that the villain kids come with malintent and a not so carefully devised plan. Before they know it school activities, friendships and romance ensue. Will they do Junko's bidding and release the villains from the island or will good prevail?</p><p>(It's basically the Descendants movie with Danganronpa characters, but in their own style and more focused on the ships)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Isle of Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to the Descendants songs and was like 'You know who could sing these? The Remnants of Despair!' So I watched the movie and decided to write a fanfic about it aaand include some ships of course. The characters don't play a specific role compared to the movie, because they all have different personalities, but some moments stuck. (Those who hasn't seen Descendants can understand it too, i hope, but the movie is pretty cool so I recommend it!)</p><p>So yeah, I loosely follow the script of Disney's Descendants. I add and remove some stuff, however it will go. The opening paragraph is from the movie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Once upon a time, long, long ago... Well, more like 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the Kingdom of Hope. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the Isle of Despair with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood, no magic, no wi-fi, no way out.”</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Gundham wasn’t cut out to be king, he didn’t want to be nor did anybody want him to be. His parents were well respected and the king and queen, but he always felt like an outsider. The students of Hope’s Peak Academy gossiped behind his back and the teachers only tolerated him because of his future role as king. Most people in the Kingdom of Hope thought he would turn evil and bring the downfall of the peaceful land created by his ascendants. </p><p>His only friends, apart from the animals, and more like a friend and his future spouse were the only ones who spent time with him. Mahiru, the daughter of Snow White, became his friend throughout the years of pestering him to fulfil his duties as a prince. Her friend Mikan, as one of the more reserved kids in school started to hang out with them too and soon Aurora and Belle decided their children would make perfect king and queen in the future. </p><p>Gundham sat at his windowsill, feeling the breeze from outside. The doves liked to visit him in the afternoons and snuck them food from his snack cart. One bird perched on his lower arm and one cooed gratefully on his knee. He petted them cautiously, they hadn’t been so docile from the beginning. The pecks of the birds and other animal related injuries he had to cover up, the kingdom shouldn’t know that the future king liked to spend his time in the stables rather than anywhere else. Of course, he lied and said he got the injuries from sword wielding practice or tourney ball, which he hadn’t participated in.</p><p>His coronation was coming up and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He had less and less free time and Mahiru became more and more demanding of his chores. He liked the mundane, but she needed to let him breathe.</p><p>The girl with bright red hair walked into his room without knocking, Hiyoko, daughter of Cinderella, and Mikan in tow like always. The doves flew away from the sudden burst of the door and Gundham sighed. Mahiru spent at least half an hour talking about the new school year, maybe more he didn’t know. His gaze drifted out his room’s window and absentmindedly settled on the Isle of Despair in the middle of the huge body of water. He thought it unfair that most magic belonged to the wicked and the Kingdom of Hope could never experience it, of course in a good way.</p><p>Because of his wandering thoughts he didn’t realize Mahiru stopped ranting and was looking out of the window just like him. The silence was broken by Hiyoko’s whines, which brought him back to his senses.</p><p>“I can’t believe in few weeks you pig of all people going to be queen.” She teased, Mikan quivered with her eyes shut.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s not like I deserve it or anything.” Mikan hid behind her hands, trying to disappear from existence. Gundham wondered who in their right mind thought the two of them should govern a kingdom.</p><p>“Even I could make better queen, than you meekly royals.” Hiyoko continued the degrading of mostly Mikan, but stopped when Mahiru spoke up.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s unfair…” Her whispers could shut up Hiyoko and make her pay attention. </p><p>“Wh-what’s unfair?” Mikan peeked from behind her hands. Mahiru’s eyes were fixed on the island in the distance engulfed in mist.</p><p>“Umm…” Mahiru looked reluctant to speak at first than her face hardened. “The kids of the evil banished on that darn island!” She turned her shy kindness into determination and spoke with force in a serious tone.</p><p>“Well, duuh. They deserve it, they wouldn’t be there if they didn’t!” Hiyoko rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Those descendants of evil were born there, they had no other chance to prove themselves worthy of living freely.” Gundham spoke up and the contrast of his booming voice to the girls’ filled the room.</p><p>“If you say so…” Hiyoko gave up soon enough with an annoyed sigh.</p><p>“What if…” Mahiru pondered, the girls listened to her words with wide eyes, Gundham however looked back at the Isle of Despair. Those kids didn’t have the choice to decide who they were, they were banished by society because they were born different. They deserved to choose their own destiny, their own future, to look forward with hope in their eyes.</p><p>Gundham took every step with purpose toward the royal quarters of his parents. Maybe he could prove himself to the kingdom that he could be a kind king who believes in the good of people and not some weird reserved reject of society. He just had to convince the angel and demon of the throne to see this as the right decision.</p><p>“Mother, Father,” Gundham nodded at them after the guard announced his arrival to the study. “As the future ruler of this realm I’ve chosen my first official proclamation!” He said with the same serious expression as Mahiru had spoken about the topic. The king’s face lit up with pride, Gundham never seemed to have any interest in his royal duties, so his announcement surprised his parents greatly. </p><p>“Look at you, took you seventeen years, but you grew up to the job.” King Beast smiled.</p><p>“They grew up so fast…” Belle looked at him with kind eyes.</p><p>“Let’s hear it, my son.” The king assured him, walking closer, but not touching him, he had learnt that his son took physical affection poorly. Gundham took another look at his angelic mother to gain confidence for his next statement.</p><p>“This might not sound sane for your ears at first, life givers of mine, but you must trust my words.” He took a big breath. “Every time my eyes land on the lone isle, I feel a kind of heart wrenching force towards its inhabitants. So, I deemed it unjust to leave those who has never wronged us to the mercy of despair. As my first kingly deed I want to let a select four children of evil to make their own destiny in the Kingdom of Hope.” His parents stared, speechless. He never took it into account that his decision would fuel the rumors of him choosing the evil side.</p><p>King Beast’s face twisted into anger. “The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?” </p><p>“The winds of change blow in the kingdom and I cannot ignore their cries.” Gundham added. “If we do not act now and little by little show mercy to the children of evil, teach them the ways of our own, we cannot expect a happily ever after.”</p><p>Queen Belle’s face softened, she looked upon her husband. “I gave you a second chance.”</p><p>“The princess of cameras advised me a lottery kind of selection system.” Gundham looked at the demon, pleading with his eyes, but not with his demeanor.</p><p>“To leave this up to chance! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!” Beast remained restless and broke eye contact with his son.</p><p>“We have to believe in the kind forces surrounding us and let destiny drive the innocent to their future!” Gundham raised his voice stepping closer.</p><p>“I… I suppose the children are innocent.” King Beast let out a heavy breath, unsure of this decision, but trusting his son.</p><p>~</p><p>“Attention! Attention! Despair folk!” Ibuki exclaimed in the middle of the market at the top of her lungs. “Ibuki is here to entertain thee!” She pulled out her broken and rotting guitar from its case. She strummed on it violently and the whole place shook. Kazuichi managed to wire up the guitar to the radio system around the square. When she heard the loudspeakers work, she started her song.</p><p>What the shopkeepers and bystanders didn’t know is that this entertainment intent was a part of a bigger scheme. While Ibuki stole the attention of the people, Kazuichi stole the possessions, nobody noticed one or two apples going missing or a few knickknacks. When he filled his backpack he climbed a fence to emerge from the crowd and showed Ibuki a thumbs up.</p><p>“Ibuki thanks you for your unwavering attention, don’t forget to help her out if you appreciated her music!” She motioned toward her open guitar case and a couple kindhearted people spared some cash for her. She packed up and ran toward Kazuchi, reaching up for his hand so he could her climb over the fence. The two teens booked it, before anybody noticed the theft.</p><p>They sat down in the alley where they agreed to meet with the other members of their little group of ‘rejects’ if you will. Most of their parents refused to see them so they banded together and lived from mischief and some small jobs. Slowly every member arrived, Leon and Mondo from some mugging, Celeste and Hiro from outplaying people and Nagito from whatever he did, nobody knew how but he always found the most valuable items.</p><p>“Good haul today if I do say so myself.” Leon grinned, puffing his chest out proudly.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Mondo high-fived him.</p><p>They arrived at their hideout and let Leon and Kazuichi take count of the haul. They would never let Celeste do it ever again, she could even outsmart the group without a pang of conscience. The last to arrive at their ragged place was Sonia. She worked at her mother’s jewelry store, but despite her decent relationship with her mother she decided this ‘reject thing sounded lit’ and was really passionate about it.</p><p>Kazuichi swore on the day to steal enough that Miss Sonia never had to work again, no princess should work. He jumped up from the dusty couch and ran to greet her. “Hey, Miss Sonia! We’ve gathered a lot of cool stuff today!” He informed her with a dorky smile.</p><p>“Wonderful work everyone!” She shouted, walking towards the girls and Kazuichi deflated after being ignored. </p><p>“I got really lucky! Some unfortunate soul left their wallet in the middle of the street.” Nagito explained and Kazuichi saw Leon mouth ‘how’, he shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. By the way Mondo, I think I got enough parts to finish your motorcycle!” Kazuichi beamed, he promised the vehicle years ago, but building everything from scratch was harder than one would think.</p><p>The knock from the door startled the teens and they looked around the room, starting to hide everything that was stolen, aka almost everything. </p><p>“Open up, idiots, it’s just me.” The condescending voice was easily discernible. They sighed, Junko didn’t mean relief, but better than the nonexistent authorities or angry neighbors. Nagito opened the door and she walked in like she owned the place, her sister following in her steps. </p><p>Junko was wickedly brilliant, though still scary in Kazuichi’s eyes, but that wasn’t hard. “Good to see all of you peasants are present.” She put her hands on her hips and laughed like a menacing ruler. </p><p>“What do you want bitch!?” Mondo raised his fist.</p><p>“I wouldn’t try anything…” Mukuro’s voice was small, emotionless, but terrifying as she reached for her knife holster.</p><p>“He is right! State your business!” Sonia pointed at the intruders.</p><p>“I guess you don’t want me here…” Junko’s mood dropped like she was talking six feet under. “But I had such great news… But you don’t want to listen to me… How miserable…” She turned her gaze down onto the floor, her eyes glassy.</p><p>Sonia apologized in hurried pace. “I didn’t mean to put you in such despair.”</p><p>“That’s the beauty of despair… It was meant to be or not… Despair can find you…” She continued to talk in that deflated tone.</p><p>“Can you please just tell us why you came? It would best for both parties.” Celeste spoke up, her accent ringing in the silent room. </p><p>“I see, so now that I offer you viable information, you want my presence.” Junko straightened, her glare empty, scanning the room. “I came here to talk to some lucky individuals, who with my help could raise us from this dump.” She talked slowly in a degrading voice.</p><p>“If you’re Nagito and his infamous luck, I’m sad to inform you, but I don’t think it works in such volume.” Kazuichi raised an eyebrow, pointing at his kind of friend.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t expect anything great from trash like me.” He put up his hands in defense.</p><p>“Oh, puhu, I’m mostly here to talk to you, silly.” Junko giggled, staring at Kazuichi.</p><p>“Huh?? Meee?!” Kazuichi yelled.</p><p>“A little birdie told me that four of you won the lottery to go to school at Hope’s Peak!” Junko looked overly enthusiastic about that.</p><p>“What!!” The shock carried throughout the room everybody looked surprised.</p><p>“Of course, you big dumdums wouldn’t know… The officials informed your parents, puhuhu.” Junko kept up the childish act.</p><p>“Actually…” Sonia looked sheepishly down at her hands crinkling her skirt. </p><p>“Miss Sonia?” Kazuichi gazed upon her with wide eyes.</p><p>“My mother told me, I wanted to tell you guys, but you all looked so happy and I didn’t want to ruin the mood with the news of my departure…” </p><p>“Ibuki doesn’t understand what’s going on, but she is happy for you!” Ibuki grinned and jumped up.</p><p>“Thank you…” Sonia looked around the room at the rest of the group. Kazuichi didn’t know how to digest the situation. Studying at Hope’s Peak? But that’s in the kingdom! And he didn’t want Miss Sonia to leave, she still hadn’t agreed to go on a date with him.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it. You are not going alone.” Junko took a know-it-all stance and skimmed around the room. “I heard that Mioda, Komaeda and Soda are going with you as well.” </p><p>“What?!” Mondo and Leon yelled.</p><p>“Yuuhuu! I’m going!” Ibuki started jumping around and humming. </p><p> “Me??!” Kazuichi pointed at himself.</p><p>“I can’t believe I can be so lucky to go to the land of hope.” Nagito hugged himself and fell into deep thought.</p><p>“And that’s why I, Junko Enoshima, is here! Because with my help you four can break us out from the Isle of Despair and bring evil back to the Kingdom of Hope!” She had a wicked smile on her face. “Your ride is arriving tomorrow, so I need your decisions now.”</p><p>“Wait! They hadn’t even agreed to going!” Leon interrupted.</p><p>“Yeah, what if they die?” Hiro was not helping as always.</p><p>“But think about all the riches they could bring back.” Celeste commented.</p><p>“Actually, for my plan to work I only need your word, son of Maleficent.” Junko put an arm around Kazuichi’s shoulder and smiled in his face. Kazuichi hated to be connected to his mother. </p><p>Freeing his friends from this island and bringing mischief and evil to the Kingdom of Hope didn’t sound all too bad though. Still making a deal with Junko, but he could go back on it anytime he wanted. If he stepped on main ground, he’ll have his magical powers, he wasn’t the son of the worst villain for no reason.</p><p>“We could let everybody out?” Sonia asked, her voice was serious, she was considering this.</p><p>“A little evil never not hurt anybody!” Ibuki giggled. “I can’t wait to show them my music skills!”</p><p>“If evil got out, they’d be filled with hope for it to end every day!” Nagito’s eyes were wide and he was pulling on his skin.</p><p>Kazuichi gulped looking at Junko. “What do we have to do?”</p><p>She smiled a wicked one, it seemed everything was going as she had imagined so. “I’m glad you asked.” She spun them around and pulled him along with her toward the tiny balcony. “Mukuro, the book.” She snapped with her fingers and Mukuro pulled out an ancient looking book from her sack. Kazuichi knew exactly what it was, his mother’s spell book. </p><p>“Well, this won’t give you enough power to bring the barrio down, but it’s helpful in the long run.” She smacked the leather book into his chest, and he clutched onto it. “What you four need to get is the wand of the fairy good mother!” She spun around to look at the rest. “You get the wand! You break this hell loose! Easy-peasy!”</p><p>Ibuki put her hand up like she was in class. “Where do we find this sparkly wand?” </p><p>“Jeez! Do I have to do everything for you guys?” Junko groaned, rolling her eyes. “You are all the descendants of amazing villains, I’m sure you can figure something out!” </p><p>Silence hung heavy in the hideout, only Junko’s heels clicking on the floor as she approached the door. “Well that’s it!” She threw up a peace sign before slamming the door shut after the two sisters left.</p><p>“That was… strange…” Hiro spoke up, breaking the silence and Celeste sighed at his comment.</p><p>“Ow, man. If she told the truth, you guys are leaving…” Leon cast his gaze on the floor.</p><p>“But…” Kazuichi thought about his words carefully. “But if we succeed ya’ll can follow!” He exclaimed raising his hand up.</p><p>“Fuck yeah! They can’t oppress us!” Mondo yelled, smacking Kazuichi on the back and he felt like his lungs left his body.</p><p>“But we still need to find a solution to how we find the whereabouts of the fairy godmother’s wand…” Nagito pondered, placing a hand on his chin.</p><p>“That is a pressing question… It’s not like you can search the whole kingdom, it’s nowhere as small as the isle.” Celeste tried to come up with something as well.</p><p>“Maybe I can predict where it is!” Hiro smacked his hands together.</p><p>“You don’t even know what kind of places there are!” Leon shouted at him, pointing aggressively.</p><p>“Maybe we could ask for directions!” Ibuki pitched in.</p><p>“That would be too obvious!” Leon yelled at her as well.</p><p>“I know!” Sonia exclaimed triumphantly.</p><p>“Of course, Miss Sonia would know! She is the smartest of all us!” Kazuichi praised her with twinkling eyes.</p><p>“My mother’s mirror can show the whereabouts of anything! And it will work once we are outside the barrier!” She placed her fist in her palm and looked around the room proudly. Who knew the future of evil would fall into the four of their hands…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kazuichi's worries grow by the second</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've lost track of space and time, but here's the second chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuichi stared at the crumbling ceiling above him. He couldn’t sleep for what seemed like hours, he doubted that the sun would rose any time soon though. He heard the peaceful puffs of breath from the others. The occasional snoring from Mondo when he turned on his back.</p>
<p>The hammock swayed a little from side to side as he let his leg hung down. Sighing he turned to jump down from his makeshift bed. He had to be careful not to wake up Leon who was sound asleep in the hammock under him. After he successfully landed softly like a cat, he grabbed his shoes and headed outside. </p>
<p>He almost screamed when he opened the front door and saw a ghostly figure, but he recognized Nagito right before the high-pitched sound escaped his throat. The guy really needed to get a tan going on, so he didn’t look like the moonlight. </p>
<p>“Kazuichi, how lucky I am to run into you.” Nagito whispered with a bright smile. </p>
<p>“Nagito! What the hell are you doing this late?!” His voice cracked as he tried to whisper-shout at his friend. He looked back into the room then closed the door, not risking waking everyone up.</p>
<p>“I guess we all must have been thinking the same…” He raised a finger to his jaw like he was wandering about something, seeing Kazuichi’s squished together eyebrows he elaborated on his statement. “If you hurry you might run into Ibuki.” Nagito pointed behind at the eerie street.</p>
<p>“What?” He didn’t even notice Ibuki was missing from her bed, what was she doing?</p>
<p>“Well, you want to go see your mom, no?” Nagito said bluntly so it registered even to Kazuichi.</p>
<p>“What?” The fact that he was right caught him off guard, well almost accurate, but not really. “No! No, I’m not.” Kazuichi tried to deny it all he wanted, but he couldn’t crack Nagito’s knowing look.</p>
<p>“If you say so… Don’t be out for too long… Tomo—Well actually today is a big day.” He slid past Kazuichi and disappeared behind the door.</p>
<p>Walking on the dark and empty streets he tried to block out the noises and the occasional piercing eyes from alleyways. Kazuichi climbed up the fire escape and from there he could slip through his old window. The movement was so familiar that it felt like he was ten again.</p>
<p>From the moment Junko thrusted the old leather book into his hands he couldn’t shake the feeling that it must had been fake. He could absolutely imagine the despair sister sending them on a mission with the false hope of a weapon. </p>
<p>His old room looked like it was used as a storage and he could throw up any moment from the smell. The posters and drawings were still on the walls though, he winced remembering the moment when his mother spanked him for drawing his designs on her dresses.</p>
<p>If he remembered well Maleficent hid the book of spells in the kitchen, which meant even more risk to not get busted. He sneaked through the door knowing every squeaky floorboard by heart. He looked around, not that the dark allowed him much sight.</p>
<p>He swallowed, his mouth running dry as he reached for the freezer compartment. His heart stopped beating so fast when his brain short-circuited, the book wasn’t there.</p>
<p>“Congratulations!” He smacked his head in the open door as he jumped to look behind. The dazed gaze could stab him dead just the same when his mother wasn’t under the effects of sleeping pills. Somethings never change, he thought. “I heard you got accepted into that prissy school.” Maleficent gave him a hearty laugh. </p>
<p>“You are saying that like I applied or something…” Kazuichi said with more bite than necessary.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, no. I’m so proud!” She draped against the door frame, she was theatrical as ever. “From what I’ve heard from that brilliant girl…” She steadied her gaze on him. I might have not raised a disappointment after all.” Even in her drowsy state her words cut deep with a serious edge.</p>
<p>Looking back at the empty space where the spellbook was supposed to be chills ran down his spine. Did Maleficent gave Junko the book on her own account? That didn’t sit well in his stomach.</p>
<p>“I presume you got the book? You’ll need it…” She trailed off giggling to herself. “Although with that luscious hair of your you’ll fit in just fine.”</p>
<p>“I need to go. My ride arrives at eight.” He didn’t hide the discontent in his voice and headed back towards the open window. He spotted his mom’s staff leant against the corner all abandoned. </p>
<p>“If you fail, you failed all of us.” The low rumble stopped him in his tracks at the door.</p>
<p>His hand clutched around the door, shaking, he slammed the door shut for the last time. No longer caring if he woke up somebody with the loud crash. He heard glass crack and looked to the floor. His old glasses fell from one of the shelves. He picked up the black frame now missing one and having one cracked lens. He scrunched his nose, he really hoped he didn’t have to follow some stupid dress code at happy-ever-after-land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The loud banging on the metal door woke up all of them, Kazuichi shielded his eyes from the sun peeking through from holes in the curtains. The door slammed open, Mukuro walked in first like a lion ready to kill.</p>
<p>“Rise and shine my lob rats!” Junko strutted in next, her voice loud and too happy for the hour.</p>
<p>“But Ibuki is still tired…” The girl whined, burying herself under her pillow.</p>
<p>“One… two…three….” Junko turned around the room counting the people of her interest. Mukuro grabbed Ibuki’s pillow and pried it from her. “Wait a minute, where’s the evil princess?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen her since last night.” Celeste pitched in with a tilt of her head.</p>
<p>Kazuichi was pretty sure her bed was occupied when he left after midnight, but he didn’t want questions about where he went. He just shrugged as the rest of them. “Miss Sonia probably just went for a walk…” He offered the tensed up blonde.</p>
<p>“Aww… Reminiscing about the area?” Junko pouted, she almost looked like she cared, then her gaze turned ice cold looking at the three chosen ones. “Don’t screw this rats, the future depends on you…” </p>
<p>“Don’t you worry we’ll rain evil on them!” Ibuki screamed making rocker hand signs and pumping up in the air. </p>
<p>Kazuichi looked at his friends and placed a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “We’ll get you guys out from this trash place!” He felt somewhat fired up now, the fear of the unknown in his gut turning into excitement.</p>
<p>“I’m all for this hype. Keep it up and you might not disappoint your parents after all…” Junko clapped in excitement. “Just grab that ratchet wand… Then we’ll meet on the bridge…” She blew kisses and waved. “I’ll be sure to shed some tears at your departure. Goodbye!” The despair sisters walked out like their job there was done.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess grab your bags guys.” Nagito laughed awkwardly and got hold of his own suitcase.</p>
<p>The three of them walked to the main street where the car would pick them up. Their group of friends followed of course and Mondo insisted on helping Ibuki with her duffel bag while she carried her guitar case. </p>
<p>“Last night when I talked to my mom…” Nagito murmured walking beside Kazuichi, maybe a bit too close for comfort. “She said they have dogs in the kingdom.” He looked absolutely terrified sharing that information and Kazuichi had to will himself to not get worked up on the possibility of meeting dogs.</p>
<p>“Umm….” He wanted to say something to reassure him, but then a horn filled the street and they noticed the people crowding at the edge of the island.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing that’s your ride.” Leon commented patting him on the back.</p>
<p>The chauffeur took their bags and placed them into the trunk. He had a black suit on with matching sunglasses and he kept his lips pressed together. The three of them waited outside until the last bag landed securely in the car. Kazuichi was reluctant to take away his eyes from the shining black vehicle, but Sonia hadn’t arrived yet.</p>
<p>He picked up his gaze when the crowd decided to divide. “Wait for me! I’m right here!” The princess’ shouts cut through the air. She ran past the bystanders, carrying her two glittery bags. His face lit up upon seeing the radiant girl, but his face froze just as fast. At the back of the mass of curious gazes he made eye contact with a pair of glowing green orbs.</p>
<p>“Come on, we should get in.” Sonia tapped his shoulder and the driver opening the rear door for them.</p>
<p>“Good luck!” Leon shouted.</p>
<p>“There’s a great chance you won’t screw up!” Hiro exclaimed.</p>
<p>The door slammed shut after they all climbed in, cancelling any noise from the outside. The inside of the limousine lit up with led lights and had compartments filled with what he could only assume was food. He turned his gaze to Ibuki who reciprocated his actions. The two dived for the candy and before they knew it the sweets melted in their mouth, the sensation was nothing he ever experienced before.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Nagito looked down at the remote control and pushed a button, the glass dividing the driver and the backseat lowered slowly.</p>
<p>“Look!” Sonia hit and pat them until everybody turned to the windows. The magical bridge connecting the Isle of Despair and the Kingdom of Hope swirled to life in shimmering gold.</p>
<p>“Did I do that?” Nagito looked down at the remote with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Nah-ah.” The chauffeur raised another remote. “I did.”</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Kazuichi enthused with his mouth full, but their escort rolled the divider back up before any of them could say another word.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Gundham woke up with a sort of excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time or ever really. This was all because of him and if something went south he would not be trusted again, not that he’d mind giving up the throne, but he didn’t want to cause trouble for the kingdom. </p>
<p>The night before his mother chose a suit for him to wear and asked the maids to prepare and iron it. He hated everything about the garment, but if it made his mother happy he shall wear it. He sighed looking at the royal blue blazer and dress pants. He grabbed the hanger and brought it in front of himself. He looked in the mirror than at the cage in the corner.</p>
<p>“How do I look, devas?” The deadly creatures lined up at the wall to pay attention to him. “Don’t worry this ridiculous costume will only be temporary.” It was time to put on the suit if he liked it or not, or Mahiru would put it on him.</p>
<p>He walked down the spacious corridors of the castle, old paintings looming over him. The heels of his dress shoes clacking with every step. The car which took him to Hope’s Peak Academy waited for him in the front. </p>
<p>Mahiru hurried to him as he exited the car. “Finally you’re here!” She dragged him inside the building and smoothed his blazer out.</p>
<p>“Who would have thought the weirdo can clean up well?” Hiyoko commented, standing up from her seat. Gundham narrowed his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out.</p>
<p>“Stop it, children!” Mahiru put her hands on her hips. “Where’s Mikan?!” She looked at Hiyoko who shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“I think she went to the bathroom.” </p>
<p>“We’re here. Nothing to worry about.” Mr. Kirigiri walked up to them with Mikan who tried to make herself as small as possible.</p>
<p>“There you are you, ugly piece of meat! I got yelled at by Mahiru because of you!” Hiyoko talked into Mikan’s face, who hid behind the fairy godmother. The headmaster cleared his throat and like a switch had been switched Hiyoko smiled like an angel.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Mr. Kirigiri looked at Gundham and he nodded. </p>
<p>“Wait, wait!” Mahiru grabbed Mikan and pulled her next to Gundham, then thinking for a moment and intertwining their arms. He only twitched a little at the touch. “Let’s get a picture of the happy couple!” She pointed her camera at them and the flash clicked. “Great! You guys can at least look like a couple!”</p>
<p>“Shall we?” The headmaster led the way outside where the marching band already sat up for the welcoming event.</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to the angry little one, you look magnificent.” Gundham stuttered in a low voice so only the girl clutching his left arm could hear him. He looked away, at once missing his scarf to hide behind. She did look pleasing to the eyes, she had a flowy rosey dress on which accentuated her curves.</p>
<p>“R-r-really?” She screeched and snuggled into his arm. “N-nobody ever told me that, I will do my very best to thank you any way possible! I.. I’m going to be the best wife ever!” She looked like she started tearing up. </p>
<p>They walked to the front row beside the headmaster. He tried everything in his might to ignore the girl to his left and focused his gaze on the road. The black limousine pulled up and the band started playing. The driver opened the door to the backseats and the four villain kids filed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the support~</p>
<p>Have a nice day!</p>
<p>(Next chapter will be more interesting i swear... it's just the build up...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wicked Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four evil kids 'settle in' or at least that's what they want the rest of the world to think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonia took the lead getting out of the car, watching out for every frill on her dress. Kazuichi and Ibuki clambered out, still trying to stuff as much candy in their pockets as possible. The driver glared at Ibuki who also tried to hide a speaker behind her back, she smiled sheepishly and put it back on the seat.  </p><p>Kazuichi’s attention panned over at the fancy dressed crowd who started playing an upbeat loud marching song. Looking over at his fellow evils, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sonia looked marveled by all the pizazz, her eyes sparkling. The other two slightly bobbed their heads to the rhythm. He elbowed Nagito who stopped paying at the music at once.</p><p>The fancy dressed party approached them. A middle-aged man at the front with a dazzling smile, which supposed to be comforting. It wasn’t, it made Kazuichi irk his eyebrow even more. His gaze wandered to the other members of the welcoming posse. One really eager looking girl clutching her camera, an attempt of a comforting smile sat on her face as well.  Next to the redhead, the blonde girl didn’t even try to hide how unimpressed she was by the whole event or how much hatred burnt in her eyes looking at the four villain kids.</p><p>On the other side of the overly eager man was a tall guy and a girl clutching onto him like her life depended on it. Kazuichi had no idea if the guy got the memo about being welcoming, because he didn’t try to smile, instead he stared a hole into the car behind them avoiding eye contact with a scarf covering his mouth. He had a scar going through his eye which made Kazuichi question its fakeness.</p><p>“Welcome…” The middle-aged man sugarcoated voice broke the ice, but he had to take a deep sigh before he could continue. “Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy! I’m the headmaster, the fairy godmother.”</p><p>“The fairy godmother?” Nagito tilted his head to the side, looking at the man. Kazuichi tried to not imagine the man in sparkly dresses with fairy wings, but the thought just sneaked its way into his head.</p><p>“Y-yes. Please, just call me Mr. Kirigiri.” He nodded politely and Kazuichi snapped back to reality.</p><p>“As in bippity boppity boo?” Kazuichi rarely thought about what he said, but after this moment he had consider the activity.</p><p>“Y-yeah… Bippity—Umm… So, back to—“</p><p>“That’s amazing… I always wondered how great Cinderella must've felt, when you appeared to help her.” Nagito went on a rant and the flattery seemed to work, judging by the headmaster’s shy smile.</p><p>“With that sparkly wand!” Ibuki pitched in, fiddling sideways, hoping to catch a glimpse of the powerful item on his person.</p><p>“Yeah, well. That was a long time ago, so let’s focus on the future and your education.” He forced his smile back on.</p><p>“It’s great to finally meet you!” The redhead stepped in to save the headmaster from this conversation. “I’m Mahiru, if you have any problems just find me.” She turned sideways to look at the couple. “Here we have princess Mikan and prince Gundham.” While Mikan stuttered something under her breath, Gundham just nodded rigidly.</p><p>“A prince?” Sonia perked up. “I’m a princess myself!” She smiled, the kind that made Kazuichi weak in the legs.</p><p>The laughter that roared from the tiny pig-tailed girl came unexpectedly. “You? A princess? Like yeah maybe you can be the fugliest of them all, but your title here is nothing.” The girl said between giggles, sending dirty looks to all of them not just Sonia.</p><p>“Hiyoko!” The headmaster and Mahiru turned in sync to scold her, pulling out her puppy eyes she looked everything but guilty.</p><p>“How dare you talk like that to Miss Sonia?!” Kazuichi couldn’t hold back and not step to the defense of their princess.</p><p>“I am the royalty here! How dare you talk like that to me, peasant?” Hiyoko’s eyes went wide and Kazuichi had to take a step back. They were supposed to be the villain kids then why did this girl look so terrifying.</p><p>“So, umm… The welcoming committee is going to show you around and teaching starts tomorrow. Sounds good? Good.” The headmaster smiled awkwardly one more time, before leaving the group of kids alone, muttering something about blowing up the place.</p><p>“Great! Shall we?” Mahiru tried to keep her composure, while the crowd behind her dispersed. “This is quite the momentous occasion that will go down in history,” she started walking as she talked to them. “From here our people can begin to heal and look forward to a better future!” She turned before the grand doors. “Too much?” She asked looking at the confused faces trying to keep up behind her.</p><p>“You spend too much time with that idiot.” Hiyoko commented, side-eyeing the prince. She shrugged and skipped forward and disappeared into the building.</p><p>“Yo! Hey! Hey-hey! Ibuki has a question!” She jumped around behind Kazuichi to be noticed. Mahiru turned her attention to the energetic musician. “Where are the bathrooms?” Mahiru let out a breath of laughter.</p><p>“Shall we continue, princess of photography, I still need to tend to the beasts…” The low voice that came from the prince started all the villain kids, so much none of them questioned the beasts he was talking about.</p><p>Gundham walked in through the doors first, Mahiru followed and Mikan made a squeaky noise before rushing after them. Kazuichi and the others looked at each other facial expressions varying but waltzed in after them.</p><p>Mahiru talked about the architecture or what not. Kazuichi’s attention though gravitated toward the cowering girl beside him. He put on his best smile, trying to make a good first impression. “Hello!”</p><p>“Please don’t hurt m-me!” Mikan whined and he put his hands up in defense.</p><p>“I-it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” He tried to calm her down as the group passed by them.</p><p>“Y-you’re Maleficent’s son, r-right?” She fiddled with her hands and stared at his shoes. When she looked up, she seemed like a whole different person. “It’s okay, I don’t blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff.” Kazuichi was taken back by her silent lashing out. “I-I hope we c-can be friends!” She went back to a stuttering mess and the most innocent smile lit up her face.</p><p>The smile made Kazuichi think he hallucinated everything before that, so he speechlessly nodded at the pretty daughter of Aurora. “Y-yeah, same.” He managed in a small voice awkwardly laughing like he didn’t fear for his life.</p><p>The two of them caught up to the group, which was hard to miss in the middle of the hall in time to hear Nagito ask, “So, you guys have all kinds of magic here, right? Like wands and staffs…”</p><p>“Yeah, any kind, I guess.” Mahiru answered.</p><p>“Most of the living here are just mere ordinary mortals.” Gundham added, his hands crossed sulking behind his scarf.</p><p>“Yeah, being kings and queens, sounds… ordinary.” Kazuichi rolled his eyes then looked away from the intense gray eyes directed at him.</p><p>“Oh, look! Kyoko!” Mahiru broke the awkward silence and rushed to the silver haired girl coming down the staircase. “Let me introduce to you to Kyoko, who is the headmaster’s daughter and if you can’t find me with a problem, you can always depend on her.” She said with her hand on the girl’s shoulder.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Kyoko nodded, her face not letting on any emotion. “I will help you with your timetables. I put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, remedial goodness 101.” She cited off from her notebook.</p><p>“Fun…” Kazuichi muttered and Ibuki’s not so excited sigh told him she felt the same way.</p><p>“Next up your dorms!” Mahiru clapped her hands together and the welcoming committee went their own way, while the daughter of Snow White showed them their dorms.</p><p> </p><p>Sonia entered the dorm and it lifted her mood immediately. The floral pattern, the frills and glitter, all the little details on the furniture, the perfect picture of her childhood dreams what a princess’ room would look like and now this was hers. “This is..!”</p><p>“Disgusting…” Ibuki said flat out, which made Sonia do a double take. “Maybe I can make this more Ibuki!” She grinned with excitement sparkling in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh…” Sonia deflated, and the girls turned to the knock at the door. They just arrived who was bothering them already?</p><p>A pale short haired girl stuck her head inside. “Sorry to be bothering…” She said slowly and opened the door wider. “I was told to bring you some welcoming gifts.” She had a box wrapped in a purple bow on the top in her hands.</p><p>“Oh, well, thank you.” Sonia stepped forward to take the present from her. She looked up at her with sleepy eyes then yawned and averted her gaze. “I’m Sonia, daughter of the evil queen.” She puffed out her chest to look as regal as possible.</p><p>“My name is Chiaki, I’m the daughter of Sleepy, nice to meet you.” She yawned again and Sonia thought about how she should have guessed.</p><p>“I’m Ibuki! And I’m the daughter of Jafar!” She jumped in between them, and Sonia mourned the quiet moment.</p><p>Chiaki nodded as farewell and left the room. Footsteps echoed down the hall and the faint noises of laser sounds. The girls peaked into the box and were happy to find chocolates and a bouquet of flowers in there with some words from the headmaster.</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi wasn’t thrilled to share a room with the hope weirdo, but when he saw the room, he decided he would even tolerate Junko just for the bounciness of the bed.</p><p>“This is awesome!” He said while jumping on the bed, then landing on his back cushioned between the fluffy pillows.</p><p>“We shouldn’t get too comfortable. We aren’t here for our own enjoyment.” Nagito hugged himself as he sat down on his own bed, his expression was miserable, Kazuichi almost wanted to give him a hug.</p><p>“Maybe you should eat some chocolate from the box we got.” He pointed at the box with the lid open.</p><p>“Hello males!” Ibuki kicked in the door.  “This is amazing! I’m so excited to stay here!”</p><p>“It’s a shame, we won’t be staying for long…” Sonia slumped together, her otherwise perfect princessly posture broken just like her expression.</p><p>“I guess, Miss Sonia is right…” Kazuichi stood from his bed and approached the table in the middle.  “But after we take over, everything will be ours!” He rushed over to Sonia’s side. “And Queen Sonia can rule this land!” He dragged his hands in the air, imaging how Sonia could rule the Land of Despair in the future.</p><p>Sonia looked like the proposition left a bitter taste in her mouth but tried to smile through the pain and seem as appreciative as possible.</p><p>“We have to get the fairy godmother’s wand and not get carried away…” Nagito stared at the floor, his eyes fixed on thin air. His words were soft, but still penetrated Kazuichi’s mind. He lifted his gaze to look at the rest, his words harsher and louder than before. “This is our only chance to prove ourselves. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel.” Kazuichi gulped as Nagito started awkwardly laughing, all at once sensing the weight of his words.</p><p>Ibuki coughed the heavy air away then pushed Sonia and Kazuichi apart and placed a laptop on the table ceremoniously.</p><p>“Tadaa!” She screamed puffing out her chest.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” Nagito asked as he joined the other surrounding the device, awkwardly not meeting their eyes.</p><p>“Don’t question Ibuki’s ways!” She put her hands on her hips and waited for someone to make the next move.</p><p>“O-okay…” Kazuichi pulled a chair out and sat down in front of the device. “So… Can we just google where the wand is?” He gazed up at them waiting for answers.</p><p>Sonia’s eyes sparkled when she remembered and started rummaging in her bag for the tiny hand mirror. “Umm…” She looked a little nervous under everybody’s gaze but straightened herself putting all her confidence in her words. “Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?”</p><p>The mirror showed a cloudy image of the silver wand displayed on some podium. “Can you zoom out?” Kazuichi suggested, so they could get a better view of where it was.</p><p>Sonia muttered the words to the mirror, and it started from far away getting closer to the wand’s location. “That’s it!” She enthused, showing it to Kazuichi.” It’s in a museum!” The sign was clear and legible ‘The Museum of Cultural History’.</p><p>“How far could that be?” He asked starting to type away on the keyboard. “It’s like 2 miles from here.” He looked away from the screen. “Ready?”</p><p>“READY!” Ibuki yelled out.</p><p>“Maybe quieter ready.” Nagito held up his hands toward the girl and escorted her out the room.</p><p>The four of them made sure the coast was clear and nobody would catch them before leaving the dormitories to head towards the magical artifact that could change the faith of world’s future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, I just moved into uni.... it's been chaos.</p><p>I'll do my best to update more frequently! (And fix the typos and missing words...)</p><p>I appreciate the support and I hope you have/had a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope I do justice to the characters!</p><p>Have a lovely day!</p><p>(Sorry if I made typos or something)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>